The field of the invention relates to computers and more particularly to computers which must exchange files, but which use different data structures.
Computers which use the same database are known. Such systems typically use the same operating system (e.g., UNIX, DOS, etc.) and often the same software (e.g., WordPerfect, MS Word, etc.) in the generation of those files. Where the files are generated using the same software and stored in a common database, each computer of a system may equally access the file data without difficulty.
In other cases, where different software is used for file generation (i.e., WordPerfect or MS Word), a conversion must be performed. Such conversion must often be performed as a two-step process. For example, where a first computer using a first type of software (e.g., WordPerfect) stores a file, and a second computer wishes to process that file using a second type of software (e.g., MS Word), then either the first or second computer may convert the WordPerfect file to the MS Word format.
The first or second computer may first load WordPerfect to read the file. That computer may then use a WordPerfect utility to store the file under the second format (e.g., MS Word). The second computer must then load MS Word and read the file.
Where the first and second computers do not share the same database, or are located remotely, the process becomes more difficult. For example, the first computer may store a file in its database using WordPerfect and may wish to transfer the file to a second computer for use in MS Word. The first computer may transfer the file as originally stored or convert to another format. Where the first computer converts to a different format, the file may be converted into MS Word or a common format (e.g., ASCII) before transfer. Where the second computer does not use (or have) MS Word, the file may have to be transferred in a common format. The first computer may then dial a telephone number of the second computer through a modem and transfer the file to the second computer. Alternatively, the file may be e-mailed to the second computer.
At the second computer, the file may be received and stored. Where the second computer does not know the format under which the first computer stored the file, the second computer may be forced to determine the format by trial and error. Alternatively, where the format is ASCII, the second computer may be able to convert to the local format by loading the ASCII data.
In either case, the transfer of files among computers is difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, a need exists for a means of exchanging files which automatically adapts to the format of the receiving or transmitting party.
A method and apparatus are provided for converting a data file received by an automated publishing system from a source for use within one of a plurality of presentation spaces of the automated publishing system. The method includes the steps of parsing the data file to recover an identifier of the source and an information content to be used by the automated publishing system and identifying a presentation space of the plurality of presentation spaces for the parsed file based upon the identifier of the source and reformatting the information content of the parsed file for use within the identified presentation space based upon a set of predetermined attributes associated with the identified presentation space.